


Kiiratam's BMBLB Index

by Kiiratam



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Index, Not Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiratam/pseuds/Kiiratam
Summary: Do you care about knowing (mostly) exactly when all my stories are set, and having them all neatly available and linked in chronological order?If so, this is the index you're looking for.And if you don’t, then you’re probably a reasonable human being who can read things in publication order. But I insist on indices!The first 'chapter' is the actual chronological index. The second is series links, and mini-series that don't merit me actually making a series. The third is just my Bee-related minis, because I may as well have all my obsession in one place.





	1. Chronological Index

[Brackets] indicate the PoV character.

About five years before the **Black Trailer** : [Ilia's Struggles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767481) (Teen+, for implied abuse) [Ilia]

Shortly before the **Black Trailer** : [Steamy at Midnight ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561726)(Teen+, for implied abuse) [Ilia]

**Volume 1**

Around **Chapter 11** : [Books & Bees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829386) [Blake]

Around **Chapter 14** : [Lien Into It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950421) [Blake]

(A night or two later): [Bees in Bed: Blake's Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929103) [Yang]

(The next day): [Test Woes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159512) [Omniscient, not very close]

(A bit later) [Lien on Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948624) [Blake]

[Bees in Bed: An Unexpected Blake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075539) [Yang]

**End of Volume 1**

[Bees & Books: Choices & Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532918) [Blake]

[Cover-alls & Show-offs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365965) [Blake]

[Blake's Study Group: Selected Sayings of Mr. Kong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331147) [Blake]

[Bees in Bed: Blake's Terrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429100) (Teen+, for Blake's nightmares being pretty bad) [Blake]

[Yang and the terrible, horrible, no-good very bad morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985878) (Teen+ for mild smut) [Yang]

[Steamy & Sore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090479) (Teen+, for mild smut) [Blake]

[Laundry Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644206) [Blake]

[Bees in Bed with Books](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223241) (Teen+ for mild smut) [Yang]

[Blake's Study Group: Âme Oblige](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555837) [Blake]

[Blake's Anniversary ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023816)(Teen+, for implied abuse) [Yang]

[Bees and the Beach: The Bee-ginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856464) [Blake]

[Back Asswards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874971) (Teen+, for mild smut) [Yang]

[Back for More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180872) [Blake]

[Reading Bees: Too Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476355) [Yang]

[Bees in Bed: The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717978) [Blake]

[Blake's Study Group: An Age Without Aura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209195) [Blake]

[Game Night Prep: Building Character](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550939) [Blake]

[Game Night at Beacon Academy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878718) [Omniscient, not very close]

[Weiss and the Weiner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998229) (SFW, I swear, despite the title) [Blake]

[Close Up the Wall with Our Honored Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973527) (Teen+, since, you know, swimsuit shopping) [Blake]

[Bees and the Beach: Bumblebee Practice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19997962) (Teen+, for mild smut) [Yang]

[Advanced Game Night at Beacon Academy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132593) [Ruby, but not very close]

[Weiss Bee-ing Concerned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016274) [Weiss]

[Game Night Prep: Blake Belladonna Vs Tenebrous Remnant: Faunus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225029) (Teen+, for racism] [Yang]

[(Invitation Only) Game Night at Beacon Academy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357074) (Teen+, for strip poker) [Blake]

[Game Night at Beacon Academy: TABARZIN 20,000](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405161) [Yang]

[Game Night Prep: Yang Xiao Long & Coffeehouse: a multisystem RPG supplement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541965) [Blake]

[A Moment of Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663541) [Yang]

[Game Night at Beacon Academy: Fields of Tankcraft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908809) [Ruby]

[Lien Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934689) [Blake]

[Blake's Big Score ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066311)[Blake]

[The Indulgence of Spite and Frozen Vengeance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933429) [Pyrrha]

[A Matter of Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077501) [Weiss]

[Maru's Drift ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210431)[Ruby]

[Firefight & Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047472) [Yang]

**Volume 2**

Between **Chapters 1** and **2** : [Every Book Under the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588210) [Blake]

During **Chapter 6** : [Gambols of the Dragon and Monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827478) [Yang]

**End of Volume 2**

(Immediately after Volume 2's post-credit sequence) [Bees in Bed: Yang's Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902067) [Yang]

(The next morning) [Walkies with Weiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679481) [Weiss]

(Three days later) [Bees and the Beach: Back at Bee-con Academy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892725) (Teen+, for raunchy comedy) [Blake]

(A few days later) [Game Night at Beacon Academy: 3rd edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668754) (Teen+ for vaguely graphic violence) [Ruby]

[Weiss and the Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779298) [Ruby]

[Bees who ought to be in Bed: Late Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889557) [Yang]

[Yang's Tricycle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627375) (Teen, for Blake's PTSD) [Yang in Chapter 1, Blake in Chapter 2]

[Forewarned and Forearmed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104255) (Teen+, for BDSM mention and non-graphic violence) [Blake]

[The Rematch (Broadcast)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140901) (Teen, for light smut) [Blake]

Or [The Rematch (Pay-Per-View)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165758) (Explicit, for smut) [Blake]

[Blake Belladonna and the Quest for Caffeine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677298) [Blake]

[Sun, Moon, & Ramen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586414) [Sun]

[Rangefinding ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757095)[Ruby]

[A Model Student](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103814) [Blake]

[Trustfalling For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613960) (Teen+ for light smut) [Blake]

[Bees in Bed: Bzzy Bzzy Yees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194297) (Mature, for sexual situations) [Blake]

[Game Night at Beacon Academy: TABARZIN 20,000: ASTRAL DERELICT - Versus Mode ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524817)(Teen+ for slightly more graphic violence) [Yang]

[Icy Bees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768096) [Blake]

[Game Night at Beacon Academy: TABARZIN 20,000: ASTRAL DERELICT - Campaign Mode ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915663)(Teen+ for slightly more graphic violence) [Blake]

[Framed Yang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292625) (Teen+ for artistic nudity) [Yang]

[Resemblances ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012527)[Blake]

[Bees on the Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581158) (Teen+ for vaguely smutty content) [Yang]

[Yoobies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592357) (Teen+ for vaguely smutty content) [Yang]

[Game Night At Beacon Academy: 4th Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870283) [Ruby]

[Bees in Bed: Overhead and Overheard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027047) (Explicit, for masturbation) [Blake]

[A Frank Discussion ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801915)(Explicit, for an oral sex tutorial) [Pyrrha]

[Bees in Bed: Blake's Jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598227) (Teen for referenced abuse) [Blake]

[Blake's Jealousy Presents: A Franker Discussion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873981) (Explicit, for masturbation and elaborate sexual fantasies) [Blake]

[Invocations of Hypocrisy and Jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118241) [Pyrrha]

[Bees in Bed: What Price Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557803) (Teen+ for smutty content) [Blake]

[Sing, oh Muse, of Hot Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227507) (Teen+ for smut procurement) [Blake]

[His First Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287714) (Explicit, for in-universe explicit fanfiction) [Blake]

(One week before the start of Volume 3) [The Bees and the Black Silk Ribbon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840390) [Blake]

[Game Night Prep: New Minis!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571101) [Ruby]

[In Lieu of Lunch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796369) (Explicit, for masturbation (Yang fantasizing about Black Sun for complicated reasons)) [Yang]

[Mouthy Yang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127143) (Mature, for BDSM) [Blake]

Or [Mouthy & Smutty Yang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178527) (Explicit, for BDSM) [Blake]

[Melting Weiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915271) [Blake]

[Patches & Stitches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983587) [Taiyang]

[Contrived Suffering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011748) (Teen+ for light smut) [Blake]

[Weiss Schnee Vs Coffeehouse: a multisystem RPG supplement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461103) [Weiss]

**Volume 3**

**Chapter 3** (after JNPR's fight): [Doleful Tolls the Bell, Ringing Out Doom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213863) [Yang]

 **Chapter 7** (Just before): [Rapture of the Shrine Maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866880) (Teen+, for gore and light smut) [Blake]

 **Chapter 8** (During): [The Words of the Devil-Dragon of Iron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168683) (Teen+, for gore and light smut) [Blake]

 **Chapter 12** (During the autumn/winter time-skip): [The Things They Carried Away From Beacon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850197) [Taiyang]

[Belated Birthday Presents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279431) [Yang]

(At the end of the time skip): [Notes & Nightmares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444729) [Ruby]

**End of Volume 3**

[Ten Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024968) [Yang]

[Echoes of Doom & Dresses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510243) [Taiyang]

**Volume 4**

The night before **Chapter 3** : [Oaths and Transformations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862295) [Blake]

(A night or two later): [Nightmare at Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050861) [Blake]

Between **Chapter 4** and **Chapter 9** : [Bees in Bed: Heavy Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585060) [Yang]

[Double Dragons at the Beach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435186) [Taiyang]

[Ladies, is it gay if you want to brush her hair?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503122) [Beryl]

[Yang's (Squeaky Clean) Shower Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110766) (Teen+ for just-barely off-screen masturbation) [Yang]

Or [Yang's Shower Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066852) (Explicit for masturbation) [Yang]

[Game Night: TABARZIN 20,000: ASTRAL DERELICT - Local Match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732882) [Taiyang]

Between **Chapter 5** and **Chapter 8** : [Bees and the Beach: Menagerie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131273/chapters/50287823) [Blake in Chapter 1, Sun in Chapter 2]

 **Chapter 12** (before Yang turns off to head into Branwen turf): [Yang Xiao Long Vs Tenebrous Remnant: Faunus ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974163)[Yang]

[Market Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449761) (Teen+, for horror and gore) [Lenore]

[On the Road to Mistral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908787) [Yang]

[Bees in Bed: Yang's Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187376) [Yang] 

Or [Bees in Bed: Yang's Dream (Smut Edition)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512748) (Explicit due to, oddly enough, sex) [Yang] 

[Bees in Bed: Yang's New Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841830) (Explicit due to sex, non-con) [Yang] [Not canon compliant; Chapter 2 takes place between Volumes 5 and 6]

**End of Volume 4**

[Blake's Garden in Ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208413) [Blake]

[Swiggity Swag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036947) [Yang]

[Yang's Memories & Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619042) [Yang]

[Welcome to Auntie's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440200) (Teen+, for horror elements) [Yang]

[Yang at the Red Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544678) [Yang]

[Assaying Schnee Mettle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677122) [Weiss]

**Volume 5**

Between **Chapters 5** and **8** : [Devouring Foundations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097974) (Teen+ for social combat at a horror movie premiere) [Blake]

Around **Chapter 7** : [Bees in Bed: Locks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053399) (Teen+ for light BDSM) [Yang]

Or [Bees in Bed: Locks (Smut Edition)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530677) (Explicit, what with the BDSM and sex) [Yang]

Between **Chapters 8** and **11** : [Practice Habits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818720) [Weiss]

[Game Night In Mistral: TABARZIN 20,000: MegaArmy Long-Rangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355190) [Weiss]

[Cookies & Hugs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474425) [Weiss]

[Sisterhood of the Hopefully Delicious Family Recipes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213169) [Ruby]

[Dirty Bees, Clean Bees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764992) (Teen+ for smut) [Yang]

Between **Chapters 10** and **13** : [Bees in Bed: Blake's Dream ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144452)[Blake]

Or [Bees in Bed: Blake's Dream (Smut Edition)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773562) (Explicit, shockingly. Because of the sex.) [Blake]

[A Rope of Three Strands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865794) (Teen+ for referenced abuse and bondage) [Blake]

**End of Volume 5**

(The night after the Volume 5 finale): [Fresh Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881703) [Yang]

[Game Night In Mistral: TABARZIN 20,000: Astral Derelict: In the Barrows of the Iron Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607112) (Teen+ for violence) [Yang]

[Waiting & Practice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567604) [Yang]

(Soon after): [Conspiracy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063185) [Weiss]

(Later that day): [Ilia in the Rafters ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174635)[Ilia]

(A few days later): [Getting the Bees Back Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935520) [Alternating between Blake and Yang]

[Rambles with Ruby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343033) [Ruby]

[Sock It Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049184) [Weiss]

[Transcendental Suffering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418159) (Teen+ for light smut) [Weiss]

[Shrouds of the Dragon and Monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236537) [Sun]

[If We Shadows Have Offended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707190) (Teen+ for drinking) [Yang]

By Chigaijin: [Not All Yet Mended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325399) [Blake]

[Bees in Bed: Doubt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038231) [Yang]

(Three days before the start of Volume 6): [Almost Normal Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339644) [Blake]

(In the middle of Almost Normal Again): [Scar Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407621) [Yang]

[Bees in Bed: Blake's Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266483) (Teen+ for smut) [Blake]

Or [Bees in Bed: Blake's Plan (Smut edition)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716485) (Explicit for sex) [Blake]

[Fatherly Footwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998141) [Blake]

[A Blind Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748444) (Teen+ for smut) [Yang]

**Volume 6**

**Chapter 1** (Aboard the Argus Limited): [Fallout ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961848)(Teen for sex toys I guess?) [Weiss]

Between **Chapters 6** and **7** : [Icy Bees on the Road to Argus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975594) [Blake]

 **Chapter 7** (the first night in Argus): [Bees in Bed: Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495201) [Blake]

(Before visiting the Atlas base): [Yang at the Sex Shop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600363) (Teen for sex toy shopping) [Yang]

[Blake at the Pet Shop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549111) (Teen for BDSM content) [Blake]

Between **Chapters** **9** and **10** : [Alone Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378811) (Mature, for sexual situations) [Blake]

**End of Volume 6**

**Volume 7**

Around **Chapter 5** : [Schneesterly Cookies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24487363) [Weiss]

[Scars & Saunas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519685) (Teen for discussions of injury) [Blake]

[Bees in Bed: Soft Blake, Warm Blake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451471) (Teen for ambiguous petplay) [Blake]

Or [Bees in Bed: Soft Blake, Warm Blake, Smut Smut Smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853945) (Explicit for petplay, BDSM, sex) [Blake]

By Nerdorama: [Neon Katt vs. Tenebrous Remnant: Faunus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911890) [Blake]

[Bees and the ...Beach?: Atlas Academy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603925) [Blake]

Happy reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Blake Belladonna loves Yang Xiao Long, romantically. Yang Xiao Long loves Blake Belladonna, romantically. I mean, the Bees tags should give that away, but just in case. Where/if their attraction switched from friendship to romantic love, or from aesthetic appreciation to naked animal lust, is left as an exercise for the reader. Am I pretty sure that this is actually canon? Yeah, but I've been shipping the Bees since watching Volume 1, and I shipped Korrasami from Season 1, so it's entirely possible that I am not totally unbiased.
> 
> 2) Unless otherwise noted, I'm trying to work within and expand the canon, not rewrite it. If there's a conflict with the canon, I probably made a mistake. If/when I realize this, I'll probably do a rewrite. If it's a minor change, I'll just do it. If it's major, I'll post the rewrite as a fresh piece, so as to not George Lucas Star Wars Special Editions y'all. I don't currently have access to the DC comic, so I'm currently using it in the same way as RWBY Chibi - shamelessly stealing some stuff from it, and not worrying about the rest.
> 
> 3) There are a few pieces that aren't specifically Bee focused, but I write a lot of short stuff, so it's easy for stuff to get lost in the shuffle. It also includes stuff like Steamy at Midnight, which is technically a 'Ilia has a one-sided attraction to Blake while Blake and Adam are together'. Blake doesn't even know Yang yet, but it's important/interesting as a point of contrast to Steamy & Sore. 
> 
> 4) Since these are canon compliant, Blake/Adam is foundational, but I'm never going to actually write it. So far, other ships that I've actually tagged are Black Sun, Renora, Arkos, Schnee's Bees, and White Rose (and Ghira and Kali). Not all of these _happen_ , necessarily. For instance, the Black Sun stuff is mainly 'Sun is attracted to Blake, Blake doesn't commit.' And Schnee's Bees and White Rose are Weiss being confused and probably overthinking things (so far). I've definitely teased other things (from Prismatic Ponytails to Schneekos/Dream Cum True to Sun/Kali [Which we _could_ call Mrs. Robinson, but I'm going with Journey to the West]), but those are mostly one-liners or jokes. Really, I won't do incest or abusive ships, but anything else is on the table, so far as canon will accommodate it. I think the only new ships I've done are Ghira/Sienna and Kali/Tukson as part of a poly relationship.


	2. Series & Mini-Series

My Series:

The content warnings are not all-encompassing, so be sure to check the tags. Stay safe, y'all!

[BeeDSM](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541128) (Explicit, for BDSM, but all safe/sane/consensual) [ongoing]

[Bees and the Beach](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482344) (Teen, for light smut of Bees in Bikinis) [ongoing]

[Bees in Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482350) (Teen, for light smut) [ongoing]

[Blake's Fanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526540) (Teen, for gore) [ongoing]

[Game Nights at Beacon Academy & Beyond](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482323)(Teen, for fictional gore and light smut) [ongoing]

[Monsters of Mistral](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546306) (Explicit, for gore and mind rape/sexual assault from a succubus) [mostly **complete** ; I may add some more stuff inside, but the start and end points are both there]

[Smutty Bees in Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517597) (Explicit, but it's all safe/sane/consensual) [ongoing]

[Tandem Tests With RWBY & JNPR](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553452) [ **complete** ]

[Pyrrha's Request](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673770) (Explicit overall, for sexual tutorials, vivid fantasies, and Blake writing porn) [ **complete** ]

[The Non-Vytal Weekend](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586437) (Teen, for light smut) [ongoing]

[The Weissian Conspiracy](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482356) (Teen, for light smut) [ **complete** ]

My mini-series:

These are mostly twofers that were distinct enough to not be chapters of a longer work, or have a thematic throughput/interesting contrast. Or would just clutter the start of fics up _a lot_.

 **Sauna-fics** : [Steamy at Midnight ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561726)(Teen+, for implied abuse) [Ilia], [Steamy & Sore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090479) (Teen+, for mild smut) [Blake], [Scars & Saunas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519685) (Teen for discussions of injury) [Blake]

 **Bees & Backrubs**: [Steamy & Sore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090479) (Teen+, for mild smut) [Blake], [Back Asswards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874971) (Teen+, for mild smut) [Yang], [Back for More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180872) [Blake]

 **Liening Bees** : [Lien Into It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950421) [Blake], [Lien on Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948624) [Blake], [Lien Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934689) [Blake]

 **Icy Bees** : [Icy Bees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768096) [Blake], [Icy Bees on the Road to Argus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975594) [Blake]

 **Bees & Books**: [Books & Bees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829386) [Blake], [Bees & Books: Choices & Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532918) [Blake], [Bees in Bed with Books](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21223241) (Teen+ for mild smut) [Yang], [Reading Bees: Too Familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476355) [Yang], [Game Night Prep: Blake Belladonna Vs Tenebrous Remnant: Faunus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225029) (Teen+, for racism] [Yang], [Game Night Prep: Yang Xiao Long & Coffeehouse: a multisystem RPG supplement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541965) [Blake], [Every Book Under the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588210) [Blake], [The Bees and the Black Silk Ribbon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840390) [Blake], [A Rope of Three Strands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865794) (Teen+ for referenced abuse and bondage) [Blake]. (They read a lot, okay?)

 **Blake's Tutoring** : [Lien Into It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950421) [Blake], [Test Woes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159512) [Omniscient, not very close], [Blake's Study Group: Selected Sayings of Mr. Kong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331147) [Blake], [Blake's Study Group: Âme Oblige](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555837) [Blake], [Blake's Study Group: An Age Without Aura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209195) [Blake]

 **Shower time** : [Yang and the terrible, horrible, no-good very bad morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985878) (Teen+ for mild smut) [Yang], [Yang's (Squeaky Clean) Shower Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110766) (Teen+ for just-barely off-screen masturbation) [Yang] or [Yang's Shower Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066852) (Explicit for masturbation) [Yang]

 **Semblances & Auras**: [Blake's Study Group: Selected Sayings of Mr. Kong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331147) [Blake], [Yang and the terrible, horrible, no-good very bad morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985878) (Teen+ for mild smut) [Yang], [Blake's Study Group: Âme Oblige](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555837) [Blake], [Bees and the Beach: Back at Bee-con Academy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892725) (Teen+, for raunchy comedy) [Blake], [Trustfalling For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613960) (Teen+ for light smut) [Blake], [Resemblances ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012527)[Blake], [Blake's Jealousy Presents: A Franker Discussion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873981) (Explicit, for masturbation and elaborate sexual fantasies) [Blake], [Mouthy & Smutty Yang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178527) (Explicit, for BDSM) [Blake], [Bees in Bed: Heavy Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585060) [Yang], [Yang's (Squeaky Clean) Shower Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110766) (Teen+ for just-barely off-screen masturbation) [Yang], [Welcome to Auntie's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440200) (Teen+, for horror elements) [Yang], [Bees in Bed: Locks (Smut Edition)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530677) (Explicit, what with the BDSM and sex) [Yang], [Bees in Bed: Blake's Plan (Smut edition)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716485) (Explicit for sex) [Blake] (It's a really cool idea to explore)

 **Birthdays & Anniversaries**: [Blake's Anniversary ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023816)(Teen+, for implied abuse) [Yang], [Weiss and the Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779298) [Ruby], [Bees who ought to be in Bed: Late Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889557) [Yang], [Belated Birthday Presents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279431) [Yang], [Bees in Bed: Locks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053399) (Teen+ for light BDSM) [Yang]

 **Sun & Yang's Workouts**: [Gambols of the Dragon and Monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827478) [Yang], [Blake's Jealousy Presents: A Franker Discussion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873981) (Explicit, for masturbation and elaborate sexual fantasies) [Blake], [Shrouds of the Dragon and Monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236537) [Sun]

 **Blake Vs Yang** : [Forewarned and Forearmed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104255) (Teen+, for BDSM mention and non-graphic violence) [Blake], [The Rematch (Broadcast)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140901) (Teen, for light smut) [Blake], [The Rematch (Pay-Per-View)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165758) (Explicit, for smut) [Blake]

 **Action! (Or, the ones that would actually need fight choreography)** : [Blake's Big Score ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066311)[Blake], [The Indulgence of Spite and Frozen Vengeance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933429) [Pyrrha], [Firefight & Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047472) [Yang], [The Rematch (Broadcast)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140901) (Teen, for light smut) [Blake], [The Rematch (Pay-Per-View)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165758) (Explicit, for smut) [Blake], [Game Night at Beacon Academy: TABARZIN 20,000: ASTRAL DERELICT - Versus Mode ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524817)(Teen+ for slightly more graphic violence) [Yang], [Game Night at Beacon Academy: TABARZIN 20,000: ASTRAL DERELICT - Campaign Mode ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915663)(Teen+ for slightly more graphic violence) [Blake], [Resemblances ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012527)[Blake], [Ladies, is it gay if you want to brush her hair?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503122) [Beryl], [Market Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449761) (Teen+, for horror and gore) [Lenore], [Swiggity Swag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036947) [Yang], [Game Night In Mistral: TABARZIN 20,000: Astral Derelict: In the Barrows of the Iron Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607112) (Teen+ for violence) [Yang]

 **Velvet's Photography** : [A Model Student](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103814) [Blake], [Framed Yang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292625) (Teen+ for artistic nudity) [Yang], [Bees on the Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581158) (Teen+ for vaguely smutty content) [Yang]

 **The Bellabooty & Yoobies**: [Back Asswards](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874971) (Teen+, for mild smut) [Yang], [Framed Yang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292625) (Teen+ for artistic nudity) [Yang], [Bees on the Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581158) (Teen+ for vaguely smutty content) [Yang], [Yoobies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592357) (Teen+ for vaguely smutty content) [Yang]

 **Blake's Garden of Dreams** : [Bees in Bed: Bzzy Bzzy Yees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194297) (Mature, for sexual situations) [Blake], [Blake's Garden in Ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208413) [Blake]

 **The Post-Vytal Tournament Dance** : [The Bees and the Black Silk Ribbon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840390) [Blake], [Doleful Tolls the Bell, Ringing Out Doom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213863) [Yang], [Echoes of Doom & Dresses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510243) [Taiyang]

 **Yang's a Horror Movie Fan** : [Back for More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180872) [Blake], [Welcome to Auntie's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440200) (Teen+, for horror elements) [Yang], [Devouring Foundations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097974) (Teen+ for social combat at a horror movie premiere) [Blake], [Sisterhood of the Hopefully Delicious Family Recipes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213169) [Ruby], [Shrouds of the Dragon and Monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236537) [Sun], [Scars & Saunas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519685) (Teen for discussions of injury) [Blake]

Focusing on specific characters, including ones that won't necessarily show up on just a tag search. Leaving out RWBY and JNR proper, since they're in so much, and it would be heck to keep it updated.

 **Bumblebee the Bike** : [Books & Bees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829386) [Blake], [Cover-alls & Show-offs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365965) [Blake], [The Indulgence of Spite and Frozen Vengeance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933429) [Pyrrha], [Lien Times](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934689) [Blake], [Firefight & Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047472) [Yang], [Yang's Tricycle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627375) (Teen, for Blake's PTSD) [Yang in Chapter 1, Blake in Chapter 2], [The Things They Carried Away From Beacon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850197) [Taiyang], [Market Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449761) (Teen+, for horror and gore) [Lenore], [On the Road to Mistral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908787) [Yang], [Swiggity Swag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036947) [Yang], [Yang's Memories & Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619042) [Yang], [Dirty Bees, Clean Bees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764992) (Teen+ for smut) [Yang], [Almost Normal Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339644) [Blake], [Icy Bees on the Road to Argus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975594) [Blake], [Scars & Saunas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519685) (Teen for discussions of injury) [Blake]

 **Best Boy Zwei** : [Walkies with Weiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679481) [Weiss], [Forewarned and Forearmed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104255) (Teen+, for BDSM mention and non-graphic violence) [Blake], [Game Night At Beacon Academy: 4th Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870283) [Ruby], [Melting Weiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915271) [Blake], [Patches & Stitches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983587) [Taiyang], [The Things They Carried Away From Beacon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850197) [Taiyang], [Belated Birthday Presents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279431) [Yang], [Bees in Bed: Heavy Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585060) [Yang], [Game Night: TABARZIN 20,000: ASTRAL DERELICT - Local Match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732882) [Taiyang], [Cookies & Hugs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474425) [Weiss]

 **Pyrrha is Awesome** : [Blake's Study Group: Âme Oblige](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555837) [Blake], [Blake's Study Group: An Age Without Aura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209195) [Blake], [Close Up the Wall with Our Honored Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973527) (Teen+, since, you know, swimsuit shopping) [Blake], [(Invitation Only) Game Night at Beacon Academy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357074) (Teen+, for strip poker) [Blake], [The Indulgence of Spite and Frozen Vengeance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933429) [Pyrrha], [Maru's Drift ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210431)[Ruby], [The Rematch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140901) (Teen, for light smut) [Blake], [Rangefinding ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757095)[Ruby], [A Frank Discussion ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801915)(Explicit, for an oral sex tutorial) [Pyrrha], [Bees in Bed: Blake's Jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598227) (Teen for referenced abuse) [Blake], [Invocations of Hypocrisy and Jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118241) [Pyrrha], [Sing, oh Muse, of Hot Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227507) (Teen+ for smut procurement) [Blake], [His First Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287714) (Explicit, for in-universe explicit fanfiction) [Blake], [Doleful Tolls the Bell, Ringing Out Doom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213863) [Yang], [Echoes of Doom & Dresses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510243) [Taiyang], [Assaying Schnee Mettle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677122) [Weiss], [Bees in Bed: Locks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053399) (Teen+ for light BDSM) [Yang], [If We Shadows Have Offended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707190) (Teen+ for drinking) [Yang], (By Chigaijin:) [Not All Yet Mended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325399) [Blake]

 **The Nature of Monkey is Irrepressible! (Sun)** : [(Invitation Only) Game Night at Beacon Academy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357074) (Teen+, for strip poker) [Blake], [The Indulgence of Spite and Frozen Vengeance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933429) [Pyrrha], [Gambols of the Dragon and Monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827478) [Yang], [Bees and the Beach: Back at Bee-con Academy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892725) (Teen+, for raunchy comedy) [Blake], [Yang's Tricycle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627375) (Teen, for Blake's PTSD) [Yang in Chapter 1, Blake in Chapter 2], [Sun, Moon, & Ramen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586414) [Sun], [Blake's Jealousy Presents: A Franker Discussion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873981) (Explicit, for masturbation and elaborate sexual fantasies) [Blake], [In Lieu of Lunch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796369) (Explicit, for masturbation) [Yang], [Rapture of the Shrine Maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866880) (Teen+, for gore and light smut) [Blake], [The Words of the Devil-Dragon of Iron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168683) (Teen+, for gore and light smut) [Blake], [Oaths and Transformations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862295) [Blake], [Bees and the Beach: Menagerie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131273/chapters/50287823) [Blake in Chapter 1, Sun in Chapter 2], [Blake's Garden in Ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208413) [Blake], [Devouring Foundations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097974) (Teen+ for social combat at a horror movie premiere) [Blake], [A Rope of Three Strands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865794) (Teen+ for referenced abuse and bondage) [Blake], [Conspiracy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063185) [Weiss], [Ilia in the Rafters ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174635)[Ilia], [Getting the Bees Back Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935520) [Alternating between Blake and Yang], [Shrouds of the Dragon and Monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236537) [Sun], [If We Shadows Have Offended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707190) (Teen+ for drinking) [Yang]

 **Ilia is Getting Better At This** : [Ilia's Struggles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767481) (Teen+, for implied abuse) [Ilia], [Steamy at Midnight ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20561726)(Teen+, for implied abuse) [Ilia], [Bees in Bed: The Morning After](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717978) [Blake], [Game Night Prep: Blake Belladonna Vs Tenebrous Remnant: Faunus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225029) (Teen+, for racism] [Yang], [Bees in Bed: What Price Freedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557803) (Teen+ for smutty content) [Blake], [Rapture of the Shrine Maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866880) (Teen+, for gore and light smut) [Blake], [Blake's Garden in Ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208413) [Blake], [A Rope of Three Strands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865794) (Teen+ for referenced abuse and bondage) [Blake], [Ilia in the Rafters ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174635)[Ilia], [Getting the Bees Back Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935520) [Alternating between Blake and Yang], [Almost Normal Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339644) [Blake]

 **CFVY** : [Laundry Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644206) [Blake], [The Indulgence of Spite and Frozen Vengeance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933429) [Pyrrha], [Bees and the Beach: Back at Bee-con Academy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892725) (Teen+, for raunchy comedy) [Blake], [The Rematch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140901) (Teen, for light smut) [Blake], [The Rematch (Pay-Per-View)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165758) (Explicit, for smut) [Blake], [Blake Belladonna and the Quest for Caffeine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677298) [Blake], [A Model Student](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103814) [Blake], [Framed Yang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292625) (Teen+ for artistic nudity) [Yang], [Bees on the Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581158) (Teen+ for vaguely smutty content) [Yang], [Game Night At Beacon Academy: 4th Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870283) [Ruby], [Invocations of Hypocrisy and Jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118241) [Pyrrha], [Weiss Schnee Vs Coffeehouse: a multisystem RPG supplement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22461103) [Weiss], [Shrouds of the Dragon and Monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236537) [Sun]

 **Good? Uncle Qrow** : [Bees in Bed: Blake's Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929103) [Yang], [Blake's Anniversary ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023816)(Teen+, for implied abuse) [Yang], [Doleful Tolls the Bell, Ringing Out Doom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213863) [Yang], [The Things They Carried Away From Beacon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850197) [Taiyang], [Belated Birthday Presents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279431) [Yang], [Sisterhood of the Hopefully Delicious Family Recipes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213169) [Ruby], [Bees in Bed: Yang's New Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841830) (Explicit due to sex, non-con) [Yang], [Fatherly Footwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998141) [Blake], [A Blind Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748444) (Teen+ for smut) [Yang], [Icy Bees on the Road to Argus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975594) [Blake]

 **Good Dad Tai** : [Patches & Stitches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983587) [Taiyang], [The Things They Carried Away From Beacon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850197) [Taiyang], [Echoes of Doom & Dresses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510243) [Taiyang], [Double Dragons at the Beach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435186) [Taiyang], [Ladies, is it gay if you want to brush her hair?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503122) [Beryl], [Game Night: TABARZIN 20,000: ASTRAL DERELICT - Local Match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22732882) [Taiyang], [Fatherly Footwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998141) [Blake]

 **Concerning Kali/Good Cougar Mom** : [Books & Bees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829386) [Blake], [Every Book Under the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588210) [Blake], [Nightmare at Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050861) [Blake], [Bees and the Beach: Menagerie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131273/chapters/50287823) [Blake], [Devouring Foundations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097974) (Teen+ for social combat at a horror movie premiere) [Blake], [A Rope of Three Strands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865794) (Teen+ for referenced abuse and bondage) [Blake], [Conspiracy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063185) [Weiss], [Ilia in the Rafters ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174635)[Ilia], [Almost Normal Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339644) [Blake], [Fallout ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961848)(Teen for sex toys I guess?) [Weiss]

 **About Ghira/Good Panther Dad** : [Bees who ought to be in Bed: Late Cake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889557) [Yang], [Nightmare at Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050861) [Blake], [Devouring Foundations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097974) (Teen+ for social combat at a horror movie premiere) [Blake], [A Rope of Three Strands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865794) (Teen+ for referenced abuse and bondage) [Blake], [Fresh Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881703) [Yang], [Ilia in the Rafters ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174635)[Ilia], [Bees in Bed: Doubt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038231) [Yang], [Almost Normal Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339644) [Blake], [Scar Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20407621) [Yang], [Fatherly Footwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998141) [Blake]

And lastly, the smut:

 **Just give me the set-up** : [The Rematch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140901) (Teen, for light smut) [Blake], [Bees in Bed: Blake's Jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598227) (Teen for referenced abuse) [Blake], [Sing, oh Muse, of Hot Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227507) (Teen+ for smut procurement) [Blake], [Mouthy Yang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127143) (Mature, for BDSM) [Blake], [Yang's (Squeaky Clean) Shower Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110766) (Teen+ for just-barely off-screen masturbation) [Yang], [Bees in Bed: Yang's Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187376) [Yang], [Bees in Bed: Locks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053399) (Teen+ for light BDSM) [Yang], [Dirty Bees, Clean Bees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764992) (Teen+ for smut) [Yang], [Bees in Bed: Blake's Dream ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144452)[Blake], [Transcendental Suffering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418159) (Teen+ for light smut) [Weiss], [Bees in Bed: Blake's Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266483) (Teen+ for smut) [Blake], [A Blind Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748444) (Teen+ for smut) [Yang], [Alone Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21378811) (Mature, for sexual situations) [Blake], [Bees in Bed: Soft Blake, Warm Blake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451471) (Teen for ambiguous petplay) [Blake]

 **I want it** **all** : [The Rematch (Pay-Per-View)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165758) (Explicit, for smut) [Blake], [Bees in Bed: Bzzy Bzzy Yees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194297) (Mature, for sexual situations) [Blake], [Bees in Bed: Overhead and Overheard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027047) (Explicit, for masturbation) [Blake], [A Frank Discussion ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801915)(Explicit, for an oral sex tutorial) [Pyrrha], [Blake's Jealousy Presents: A Franker Discussion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873981) (Explicit, for masturbation and elaborate sexual fantasies) [Blake], [His First Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287714) (Explicit, for in-universe explicit fanfiction) [Blake], [In Lieu of Lunch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796369) (Explicit, for masturbation) [Yang], [Mouthy & Smutty Yang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178527) (Explicit, for BDSM) [Blake], [Yang's Shower Thoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066852) (Explicit for masturbation) [Yang], [Bees in Bed: Yang's Dream (Smut Edition)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512748) (Explicit due to, oddly enough, sex) [Yang], [Bees in Bed: Yang's New Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841830) (Explicit due to sex, non-con) [Yang], [Bees in Bed: Locks (Smut Edition)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530677) (Explicit, what with the BDSM and sex) [Yang], [Bees in Bed: Blake's Dream (Smut Edition)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773562) (Explicit, shockingly. Because of the sex.) [Blake], [Bees in Bed: Blake's Plan (Smut edition)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716485) (Explicit for sex) [Blake], [Bees in Bed: Soft Blake, Warm Blake, Smut Smut Smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853945) (Explicit for petplay, BDSM, sex) [Blake]


	3. BMBLB Minis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been painting for a few years, but I still have a lot to learn. If you want to check out my non-RWBY minis, you can find them at [Umzamo on tumblr.](https://umzamo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I've still got the actual Combat Ready minis to paint; will post them when I've got them.

Furioso FitzHalberd, Orlando FitzHalberd, and Whitley Eis, who are Yang, Blake, and Weiss' F&F characters (respectively). The miniatures themselves are from Reaper Miniatures ([Furioso](https://www.reapermini.com/search/legionnaire/latest/02683), [Orlando](https://www.reapermini.com/search/day%20of%20the%20dead/latest/03822), [Whitley](https://www.reapermini.com/search/figurefinder+dark%20elf/latest/03016)).
    
    
      
    

RWBY and Penny's counters from the RWBY: Combat Ready boardgame.
    
    
      
    

A scale comparison of Yang's mini (from RWBY: Combat Ready) and a Primaris Space Marine (truescale 32mm heroic, 7-9ft tall), a standard Space Marine (32mm heroic), and a [Fireforge Games Medieval Russian](https://badsquiddogames.com/shop#!/Medieval-Russian-Infantry-25/p/77515534/category=20887972) (true/historical 28mm). From this, I think the Combat Ready minis are about 40mm scale.
    
    
      
    

I had some heart counters lying around, so this happened.
    
    
      
    


End file.
